doki doki
by SAYANGKU
Summary: Moriyama si raja gombal yang patah hati gara gara gebetannya jadian sama cowo lain. Kejebak friendzone sama temennya sendiri. [MoriMiya/Indonesia!AU/OOC]


'ya Allah. Nih makhluk satu napa demen banget bikin gue geer ngerasa dia phpin gue. Mending kalo phd, bisa dimakan' batin Miyaji nelangsa mengingat coretbayicoret cacing cacing di perutnya belum ia kasih makanan yang luar biasa enak. Miyaji menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan –cie bahasanya– si Yoshi. "gue gapapa, Moriyama Yoshitaka" ketus Miyaji sambil melepaskan rangkulan Moriyama yang masih setia bertengger manis di pundaknya. "gue duluan. Ada kelas" segera Miyaji berlari menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Moriyama sendirian di koridor dengan tampang bloonnya.

* * *

.

Doki Doki

a story from SAYANGKU

Moriyama x Miyaji

OOC;AU!Indonesia;Abal;krenyes krenyes

.

* * *

"neng, tau kan kalo bumi itu bulat?" Tak henti hentinya Moriyama Yoshitaka, atau yang kerap disapa Yoshi itu meluncurkan jurus jurus rayuan mautnya. Kali ini korbannya adalah sohibnya sendiri, Miyaji Kiyoshi. "hih. Anak tk juga tau kali" celetuk Miyaji dengan ekspresi tak berminat menujurus ke jijik menanggapi gombalan Moriyama.

"bumi itu bulat. Sebulat tekad aku buat jadiin kamu pendamping hidupku. Dengan tingkat kepedean yang diatas lagit ketujuh, Moriyama melanjutkan acara mari-bergombal-ria-bersama-akang-yoshi sambil merapikan rambut klimis nan wanginya itu.

Hening sejenak di antara Moriyama dan Miyaji, hingga suara Miyaji memecah keheningan. "NAJIS LO!" seketika Miyaji bangkit dari coretkuburcoret duduk dan meninggalkan Moriyama sendirian. Tanpa Moriyama sadari, ia telah membuat satu anak perawan/? salah tingkah dengan semburat merah tipis di kedua belah pipi mulusnya. 'si anjir apa apan dah. Miya bego. Orang si Yoshi emang demen gombal' rutuk pemuda berparas manis itu dalam hati sambil doki doki. Malu malu mau emang si Miyaji. Dasar tsundere.

Asik dengan dunianya sendiri, Miyaji tak menyadari ada seseorang yang sedari tadi mengikutinya di belakang. Hingga...

PLUK

Ia merasakan sebuah lengan melingkar di bahunya. Ditolehkannya kepala ke arah kanan. Pemuda manis itu merasakan wajahnya yang memanas serta dada yang terus doki doki. Alasannya hanya satu, yaitu wajah Moriyama yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Tiba - tiba Moriyama menoleh, mendapati wajah Miyaji yang memerah. "eh, Miya, lo sakit?" Suara Moriyama membuyarkan lamunan Miyaji. Pemuda itu lantas mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Moriyama. "e-enggak kok. G-gue gak..apa apa" bantahnya tergagap salah tingkah sambil menepis tangan raja gombal yang berusaha menempelkan punggung tangannya ke jidat precious Miyaji. "seriusan nih? Kok wajah lo merah gitu. Gue anter balik ke kos kosan aja apa gimana?" nada khawatir tersirat jelas Miyaji menerima serentetan pertanyaan dari Moriyama.

'ya Allah. Nih makhluk satu napa demen banget bikin gue geer ngerasa dia phpin gue. Mending kalo phd, bisa dimakan' batin Miyaji nelangsa mengingat coretbayicoret cacing cacing di perutnya belum ia kasih makanan yang luar biasa enak. Miyaji menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan –cie bahasanya– si Yoshi. "gue gapapa, Moriyama Yoshitaka" ketus Miyaji sambil melepaskan rangkulan Moriyama yang masih setia bertengger manis di pundaknya. "gue duluan. Ada kelas" segera Miyaji berlari menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Moriyama sendirian di koridor dengan tampang bloonnya.

"si Miya tumben kagak anarkis banget hari ini" gumam Moriyama dengan tatapan tertuju pada punggung pemuda yang kini sudah hilang dimakan pintu. Salah. Maksudnya sudah masuk ke dalam kelasnya. "kalo dilihat dan dipikirkan dengan seksama..." cie elah bang Yoshi bahasanya "...Miya itu manis juga. Meski kalah manis sama Shun pujaan hatiku". Hening beberapa saat hingga sebuah aura kelam memancar dari tubuh pria berambut belah pinggir itu.

 _Sekarang aku tersadar  
Cinta yang kutunggu tak kunjung datang  
Apalah arti aku menunggu bila kamu...  
Tak cinta lagi...  
(*Raisa – Apalah (Arti Menunggu))_

"WANJIR! SOPO SING NYETEL LAGU KOYOK NGENE?! NJALUK DI BEGAL ANCENE" _(anjir! Siapa yang masang lagu kek gitu?! Minta dibegal emang)_

Moriyama potek tiba tiba teringat masa masa dimana ia sedang gencar gencarnya menggencatkan senjata untuk merayu Shun sang mantan gebetan agar bisa jatuh ke pelukannya. Namun naas, usahanya gagal tatkala mendapati Shun sedang berduaan dengan seorang pemuda di sebuah restoran cepat saji dengan inisial M. Moriyama tau siapa pemuda yang telah mencuri hati Shun. Dia adalah... wanita yang kau bunuh di rawa rawa. Salah. Dia adalah Hayama Kotaro dari jurusan statistika yang terkenal akan ke _hyperactive_ annya.

"ha-ah" senyum hambar terpatri di wajah Moriyama megingat kelamnya masa lalu.

 _Masa lalu biarlah masa lalu  
Jangan kau ungkit jangan kau ingatkan aku  
Masa lalu biarlah masa lalu  
Sungguh hatiku tetap cemburu  
(*Inul Daratista – Masa Lalu)_

Untung saja ia masih punya Miyaji. Sohibnya semenjak ia baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di kampusnya. Sohib yang merangkap sebagai teman satu kosan. Juga yang kini mulai mencuri perhatian Moriyama. "Debes _(the best)_ lah emang bebeb Miya". Senyum selalu melekat di wajah Yoshi, membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya menjadi merinding. Takut kalau Moriyama kehabisan obatnya.

* * *

"WAHAAAA! AKHIRNYA KELAR JUGA PENDERITAAN GUE WKWKWKWK" tawa nista keluar dari bibir Miyaji saat pemuda itu keluar dari kelasnya. "tai emang tuh dosen. Cerewet amat" oceh Miya, bodo amat kalo si dosen denger. "gak jelas tuh dosen" timpal seorang pemuda dengan rambut coretubanancoret berwarna putih keabu abuan dan bibir atas yang lebih maju beberapa milimeter dari bibir bawahnya. "gaje kek elo, Nijijik" satu orang lagi ikut ikutan nimbrung ke ocehan pangeran nanas. "Lo juga gaje, Jak" ketus Miyaji mendengar Haizaki yang gak jelas itu ngajain Nijimura yang sebelas duabelas sama Haizaki. "nah. Maling teriak maling lo ah" Nijimura membela diri. Tak lama, perang dunia kesekian kalinya itu pun terjadi melibatkan dua orang pemuda, yang satu dengan rambut penuh uban dan yang satunya lagi dengan gaya rambut gimbal ala anak reggae.

"BACOT BANGET LO JING! DIEM KAGAK?!"bentak Miyaji pada pasangan Niji-Jaki yang masih setia bercekcok padahal sekarang mereka berada di luar gedung kampus, berjalan menuju cafe bernama _Setarbak_. Segera kedua makhluk laknat itu kicep dan menyusul sang baginda masuk ke dalam cafe.

Miyaji dengan antengnya duduk di kursi dengan kepala yang bersandar pada meja (setengah tidur gitu, yang posisi tidur biasanya anak sekolahan pake kalo di kelas/?) meninggalkan Niji-Jaki yang setia mengantri di counter.

Nyes

"E KAMPRET!" Miyaji tersentak bangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan sebuah benda bersuhu rendah dan sedikit berair di permukaannya itu menyentuh pipinya. Dihadapannya, seorang Moriyama Yoshitaka dengan wajah tak berdosa memegang gelas plastik berisi _ice raspberry frappuccino_ yang tadi ia tempelkan ke pipi Miya. "ANJ*ING SIA YOSHI TAI!" sembur Miya sambil meluncurkan serangan ke kepala Moriyama, menjitak kepala dengan rambut klimis itu tanpa peri kemanusiaan dan peri keadilan.

"A-AAK! ADU-DUH MI! AMPUN!" Moriyama berusaha menangkis serangan Miyaji. "gue tuh aslinya mau ngasih lo minum cuma lo kalo tidur kebo aja kalah" ujar Moriyama memberi alasan yang langsung membuat Miyaji menghentikan serangannya. "TAPI LO NGAGETIN GUE BEGO!" tak mau begitu saja memaafkan Moriyama walau dalam hatinya udah dimaafin. Dasar jelmaan Midorima. Tangan Miyaji terjulur untuk merebut _frappuccino_ nya dari tangan Moriyama dan langsung menyeruput menghilangkan dahaga yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

Tiba-tiba Miyaji teringat sesuatu. "Yosh, lo kan kelar kuliah jam 3 tadi. Terus ngapain lo disini? Kagak balik lo ke kosan?" baru kali ini Moriyama mendengar pertanyaan Miyaji yang sepanjang coretjalankenangancoret ini. CIE MIYA PERHATIAN KE YOSHI CIE. CIE BAU BAU PEJE CIE. CIE BENTAR LAGI GAK J- oke cukup sekian. "cie perhatian nih ceritanya" goda Moriyama sambil mecolek lengan Miyaji. "NAJIS" tiba tiba _frappuccino_ yang ia seruput terasa pahit seperti kisah cintanya dulu dengan sang mantan. Mabok lo thor. "iye iye. Gue tadi kagak balik ke kosan. Gue nungguin lo disini dari jam setengah 4 sekalian nongkrong sama anak anak" jelas Moriyama panjang kali lebar kali tinggi. "oh" hanya sepatah kata keluar dari bibir Miyaji yang kini diam diam tengah blushing.

"eh ngomog ngomong si Niji ama Jaki mana?" tanyanya mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "tadi pulang duluan soalnya lo molornya lama" dengan santai Moriyama menyeruput _frappuccino_ milik Miyaji. Sang empunya pun tak menggubris dan malah menepuk jidatnya. "sialan tuh dua tuyul gue ditinggal" geramnya "awas aja gak selamet lo besok bedegel" mukanya ditekuk sebal dengan mulut yang terus terusan berkomat kamit merapalkan sumpah serapah yang ditujukan kepada dua tuyul kurang ajar. "udah udah gak usah marah mulu lo. Cus balik" ajak Moriyama sambil beranjak keluar cafe meninggalkan Miyaji yang masih sebel. "BEDES _(monyet)_ LO! NGAJAK NGAJAK TAPI GUE MALAH DITINGGAL" geram Miyaji segera berbegas menyusul Moriyama dan melayangkan satu pukulan 'sayang' pada lengan sohibnya.

Perjalanan menuju kosan tercinta dipenuhi dengan keheningan. Iya semenjak banyak tugas juga gara gara si Moriyama gombalin Miyaji terus jadi si _pineapple prince(ss)_ kerjaannya cuma diem. Ia diem diem salting, diem diem ngamuk, diem diem suka sama Moriyama –eh. "Yosh" panggil Miyaji. "hn?" "kok gue gak pernah liat lo modusin Shun lagi?" Miyaji kepo. Cie kepo apa kepo nih. "dia udah jadian sama cowo lain" jawab Moriyama datar. Aura galau memancar dari tubuh tingginya. "idih lemah amat lo gitu doang galau" ejek Miyaji dengan niatan ingin menghibur Moriyama. "gue udah jatoh ke pesonanya Shun. Mau bangkit juga susah Mi" mulai galo mulai galo.

 _Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi  
Aku tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam  
Aku tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang  
Aku tanpamu butiran debu  
(*Rumor – Butiran Debu)_

"WKWKWKWKWK WAJAHLO NISTA SERIUS KALO LAGI GALO GITU WKWKWK" tawa nista pecah karena Miyaji tak sanggup melihat wajah madesu Moriyama yang tengah galau karena dipaksa _flashback_ sama Miyaji. Sedangka sang korban pelecehan hanya dapat memasang wajah masamnya. "asem lo. Liat aja besok lo pulang kaga selamet" gerutu Moriyama.

Asik melempar hinaan satu sama lain berniat membuat suasana tak sehening seperti saat mereka baru saja keluar dari cafe. Sampailah mereka berdua di kos kosan tercinta. "Mi, gue laper" rengek Moriyama sambil merebahkan dirinya di lantai saking lelahnya. "LAPER YA MAKAN BEGO!" teriak Miyaji dari arah kamar mandi. Akhirnya mau tak mau Moriyama merogoh koceknya yang sudah sekarat demi sesuap nasi goreng yang kebetulan lewat.

Sedang enak enaknya makan, sebuah suara mengagetinya.

"DOR" teriak Miyaji sambil menepuk punggung Moriyama. "uhuk! Bego lo sialan! Gue mati keselek gimana?!" protes Moriyama sambil meraih gelasnya dan meminum air mineral untuk meredakan keseleknya/? Miyaji sih cuek ya, dengan santainya ia duduk di sebelah Moriyama dan mencuri beberapa suap nasi goreng milik Moriyama. "beli sono lu" protes Moriyama tak rela nasi goreng satu satunya dimakan Miyaji. "bokek gue" Moriyama kicep. "yaudah sepiring berdua biar romantis. Ahay" modus Moriyama sambil mengambil satu sendok lagi. "romantis bapak lo pitak" gerutu Miyaji setengah blushing.

Rusuh. Di kampus rusuh. Di cafe rusuh. Di kos kosan rusuh. Mau belajar rusuh. Mau makan rusuh. Mau mandi juga rusuh. Ya, rusuh emang gak bisa jauh jauh dari kedua pemuda aneh itu. Seperti saat ini. Satu jam habis hanya untuk makan nasi goreng special bang Kagami yang dibeli Moriyama dengan rusuhnya. Dan yang rebutan krupuk lah, rebutan ayam lah, rebutan telor lah. Capek author liatnya. Iyain.

Setelah puas makan, mereka berdua duduk anteng di atas satu satunya kasur yang ada disana. Keadaan kembali tenang dan damai. Sampai sampai si Miyaji hampir ketiduran. Iya hampir kalo si raja gombal gak manggil dia.

"Mi"  
"hn" gumam Miyaji karena sudah gak kuat melek.  
"gue mau ngomong" orang bego. Lah dari tadi lo ngapain, ketek?! Berendam?! Gemes sendiri gue ama bang Yoshi.  
"lo kan udah ngomong bego" Miyaji gemas dengan ke-oon-an Moriyama. Seketika kantuknya terasa hilang.  
"maksudnya mau nanya" nah gitu pinteran dikit Yos.  
"buru"  
"kalo misalnya gue suka sama lo gimana Mi?" ceplos Moriyama.  
"..." tak ada jawaban dari Miyaji  
"Mi?" panggil Moriyama sekali lagi

menyerah, Moriyama menoleh ke arah Miyaji berada. "YA GUSTI PANTES KAGAK NYAUT. UDAH MOLOR DIA. KAMPRET"

 **.TBC** or **End?.**

* * *

writer's note: HALO! SAYANGKU desu! Yoroshiku minna-san! saya baru nih di fandom kurobasu dan mau nyoba bikin ff morimiya. dapet ide pas lagi pelajaran dan malah stuck di ending wkwk. kritik dan saran ya! sankyu


End file.
